America's Struggle
by hfg7996
Summary: This story is about America's struggle to save his country, while trying to save himself from the depths of despair. In this story he tries to figure out who to turn to for love, support, and help. Some smut later on. I suck at these things, please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first public story. I hope you like it. Sadly I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it (I wish!). I intend to make you all suffer.

Enjoy the story!

Warning this story may be too intense for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised!

* * *

"WHY?!"

The scream echoed through the empty manor. No one heard the sound. No one came running to see if the man laying on the bed, sobbing, was hurt. There was no one but him. No one to comfort him in the depths of his despair. Though from the outside the house looked rich, there was no one inside to tend it. The grass was overgrown, there were no gardeners. The house remained dirty, for the maids had long since left. The kitchen was abandoned and desolate, the cooks having gone long ago. The only room not abandoned was the one in which the man lay absorbed in his grief, almost dead to the world.

He lay there unable to move but for his head. He was not in physical pain, it was sorrow and emotional pain that bound him to his room. Unable to face the emptiness of the rest of his house, or worse the disappointment of his people, he lay still. He got up only to wipe his eyes, his pillow long since drenched with his tears.

"What do I do?" "Who can I trust?" America asked of the squirrel that sat on his windowsill. The squirrel turned his head as if considering him than jumped from his window, only to be snatched up by a hawk. America continued to sob even louder.

After seeing that America got up and started to pace. He then lay back down upon his bed and delved deeper into the depths of his depression. Every so often he would get up and pace the room, seized with the desire to do something desperate to save his country. He cried for days lost in the darkness of his own misery.

He tossed in bed for many nights, or else lay still staring into the dark abyss, trying to find something to hold as he groped for sleep. His dejection was pointless, as well he knew, but he could not help it.

Finally, after his country having been almost split by a grueling election campaign, he found himself tired. Falling into a deep sleep he dreamed heavily.

In his dream Rome appeared. "That which you have feared for so long is upon you my son." said he.

"What does this mean?" asked the distraught nation.

"Since beginning your journey as a country you have fought for your freedom and your rights. Fought against nations who were older, wiser, and some more powerful than you. You have been a country for 237 years, but these last ten years have seen trouble for your country.

"I still don't understand" America replied fearfully.

"I am afraid that your country will be lost."

"NOOOOOOOO!" America woke to find himself screaming in bed, drenched from head to toe in cold sweat, and breathing as though he had run a marathon.

Though America was still sad his dream had shaken him. He could no longer lay down and cry. To do so would mean to give up.

He knew he needed help, but who would help him?

* * *

Suggestions for America's love interest please comment :)


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter America tries to find help but instead finds insight into himself and a solution to the battle he finds raging within himself, with a little help from japan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. :)

* * *

Who would help? America wondered. For he had always been the hero always the one who wanted to help other people. He had never wanted to depend on anyone, not even England. The revolutionary war had proven that. He had always told everyone that he could solve his own problems and theirs too. He had refused help at all costs, only joining other alliances in order to help others.

Now he was going to join another alliance. But this time he was the one in trouble, he was the one that needed a hero. But who?

**'who is America's superman?'**

Japan was in his kitchen making stir fry because Germany and Italy were coming over. Even though WW2 had been over for a long time they were still friends. And japan was still secretly trying to get Germany and Italy together. He was still thinking about Germany and Italy when his doorbell rang. Japan jumped, he had not expected them for another two hours! Japan ran to the door, still feeling guilty for the thoughts he had been thinking. He opened the door to find, not Germany and Italy, but a sobbing America.

"Japan!" America wailed. As he threw himself forward onto the oriental rug.

Japan seemed stunned to see a sobbing American in his foyer. For once he did not mind his oriental rug. He stood there watching America thinking "What do I do?".

"WHY?!" America managed to sob out in between increasingly frequent hiccups.

" oh Konichiwa America-san" japan said uncertainly. "can I help you with anything"

America dragged his head up off the rug and looked at japan his eyes red and puffy. "What do I do japan?" he said hiccuping. "I don't know what to do." hiccup "grandpa Rome said my country." hiccup. "is going to fall apart".

A startled japan just stared, not knowing what to say to the shocking statement. Finally japan managed to recover enough of his grace to say "what?". Nice language skills japan, he thought to himself.

" I had a dream and Rome told me my country is going to collapse" America sniffled. His crying was finally dying down. His sobs subsiding. He had to control himself. He had to get his emotions in check. He had allowed himself to break down again, but no more. He would not lose control again. He could not afford it. It wouldn't do him or anyone else any good. He had learned that last time.

As this was going on in America's head japan sat by and watched. In doing so he noticed slight, almost imperceptible changes in the man before him. The tears that stopped falling and dried on his cheeks, his breathing returned to normal, he sat up straighter, his head came up,and his face set set with conviction, laced with stubbornness and determination. Almost as if he had been fighting a battle within himself and the fight had finally ended. To japan it looked like common sense, strength, and reason had won out.

"Japan?" America asked confusedly.

Japan realized that he was still staring at the nation sitting on the floor. " I'm sorry America-san I was thinking about something" he said shaking his head to clear the scattered thoughts from his mind.

"How can I help" he asked.

"I'm sorry I broke down" America said slowly " I don't know how to ask this japan or even who to ask, which is why I came to you japan. We have always been friends and you were always really smart. I guess what I'm trying to say is I need your help. I don't know where else to turn."

"What do you need help with?" Japan asked "and how can I help?"

"Everyone knows my economy is failing, it's no secret, I haven't exactly been hiding it but I have been hiding myself. I was ignoring the fact I need help, that I can't be my own hero. I need your help to get out of this mess."

" America you are right you need help but I don't think I'm the one who can give you what you need." Japan tried to explain the situation to America he had to choose his words carefully. " My own economy is still very fragile and more than that I think you need more than economic support you also need someone who can help you emotionally. I am your friend America but I think you need someone who can be more than that."

America winced, he had been afraid of this. Afraid no one would want to help him. "NO!" the voice in his head screamed "No you will not be afraid, you will not give up"

" I understand Japan" America said softly "What should I do? Who do you think I should ask?"

Japan thought for a moment his shipping instincts battling for supremacy over his need to help his friend. He wanted so desperately to just make the ideal America pairing but he had to think of what was best for his friend. Putting aside thoughts of how cute America and Canada would be together, he thought of who would be emotionally right for him.

After a long while he finally said slowly "You want someone you know you can trust. I would go to someone you have know a long time first before trying to ask anyone else."

"Thank you Japan, you know I have always respected you and I want you to know how much of a help you have been to me".

Japan sensed that America was holding something back. His body language, his eyes, even the way he talked showed signs of reservation. He knew that America had locked away apart of himself to prevent hurting himself or others. Japan just hoped it wouldn't hurt his chances at success instead.

As Japan watched America walk proudly out his front door, he thought to himself "It is going to take someone very special to bring America back to his usual self."


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter America seeks help from his best friend and finds solace within the relationship!

Warning this contains USxUK though this may be a only a temporary couple in my story

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. :)

* * *

"It's not his fault". America told himself as he walked away from Japan's house, his head held high. He had known Japan wouldn't be able to help him. In reality he had gone to japan because he had needed to release his emotions and japan was the only one he knew wouldn't mock him. He had also needed his advice. Though America knew who couldn't help him he needed Japan's assistance to figure out which of his friends would be able to help. According to Japan he should go to England. At least that was what he had taken Japan's advice to "Ask someone you can trust, someone you have known the longest". Well England had raised him and even after the revolutionary war they were still friends and allies. And he did trust England, after all he had put his life in England's hands every time he sent his soldiers to battle overseas in WW2.

As he walked to England's house he was lost in thought. Japan had said England was the one to ask, but America had his doubts. He and England just couldn't seem to stop fighting. He liked England, a lot, he had a feeling he might even love him. He knew there was a possibility England felt the same way. But he had to trust Japan.

England ran through the back door carrying a platter of scones. Japan had called and said America was on his way over. Japan had said he was very upset but had locked himself away inside. In order to help America he had run over to Italy's house and the little Italian had helped him make scones. Finally back at his own house he sat trying to catch his breath. He had only a moment before his doorbell rang. He purposefully cleared his mind and prepared to be confused.

America stood at the front door for 10 minutes trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell. He thought he heard a door slam somewhere within the house but decided it was just England going about his business. He finally rang the doorbell and waited what seemed like years for England to open it, which was probably in reality only a few minutes.

"America?" England said looking purposefully puzzled as he opened the door, he tried to be as convincing as possible. For of course he knew why America was at his door. Japan said America had put aside his pride and come to ask for help with his economy. Well England would help him all he could. He cleared his face and asked "What are you doing here"

"Can I come in?" America asked.

Japan was right, England thought as he stepped back to let in his guest, America looked haggard but his manner spoke of reservation.

America looked around the house. It was immaculately clean. The sight of it almost broke America despite the promises he had made to himself. Almost. He missed the days when he could invite his friends over for parties and sleepovers. Days when he had been happy.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen" England suggested softly. He spoke quietly because, having seen the look of raw pain on America's face, he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly his feeling that he was allowing to come to the surface would shatter and be scattered by some foreign wind.

America entered the kitchen and saw a plate of fresh scones sitting on the kitchen table. "Did you make these?" America asked laughing at the thought of England's cooking.

"Sort of." England pouted. He had purposefully tried to please his friend and now America was mocking him.

America looked at England and thought how childish and innocent he looked when he pouted. Thoughts of how easy it would be to kiss his best friend, who's lips were already so temptingly puckered.

England was upset America was his best friend and he loved to play with him, but for the longest time he had wanted them to be more than friends.

"I was over at Italy's house, he has been helping me learn to cook" England said " These are mostly his creation I just helped stir."

"Maybe they are safe to eat then" America said as he picked up a scone and took a bite. "Maybe if you ask Italy nicely he will continue teaching you and then maybe one day you will be able to make scones by yourself" America said breathless from all the laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Though he was pretty sure he had been with England that time too.

"Did you come here to mock my cooking?" England asked angrily.

" Partly" America said laughing at the look on England's face.

"Why else then?" England asked, already knowing the answer. And waiting nervously for America to say something.

" I need help Iggy" America looked out the window as he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully "Japan said I needed help from someone I have known a long time and to ask someone I trust" America turned around his eyes serious "I trust you England"

England's heart was racing. "America" he said uncertainly "I don't know wha- what to say"

In a second America was beside him, his face inches away, his hands anchored on England's shoulders. "Don't, please. If you can't say yes don't say anything at all" America said. His voice breaking his pain and sadness evident. His emotion showing in his bright blue eyes that were so close to England's own green eyes.

America been that close made England breathless, made his heart race with hope. He had dreamed of this moment since the day America had first become a man. And it was finally here. And it made England very happy.

"America you are such an idiot" England said as he leaned in to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know you guys probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in so long. I have had the worst block but am finally past it! Also a huge thanks to all the reviewers who have given me ideas with your comments. Special thanks to DCYO who gave me the idea for chapter five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters! :)**

* * *

England pulled back from the kiss. America hadn't resisted but he hadn't kissed him back either. America's hands were still on his shoulders stopping him from putting his arms around his neck. America hadn't moved except to soften his grip slightly when England kissed him.

America's mind was struggling to comprehend what had just happened. He started with one fact, England had kissed him. England had kissed him! He looked into England's bright green eyes and saw the confusion evident in his eyes that must be present in his own. But the taste of their kiss lingered on his lips refusing to move. Almost as though it had claimed him. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and feel his lips, but that would mean letting go of England. He knew if he did that he would destroy something, though he didn't know what it was.

"America I..."

And suddenly America couldn't bear the thought of hearing an apology. He did the only thing thing he could think of.

America leaned in and kissed England. His hands moving down England's arms.

England was stunned to find America kissing him. Even more surprising was that America's hands were slowly moving down his arms, which sent a shiver of longing up his spine. He pulled his arms away to wrap them around America's neck. And America's hands went around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss was slow and sweet. America slowly drank it in tasting and loving the feel of England's lips on his own. He nibbled England's lip and he slowly opened his mouth as the kiss deepened. And America let it, because he was hurt and England's love was a balm to his wounds.

He pulled back slowly not wanting hit to end too quickly, his heart said "not wanting it end ever".

England sighed and laid his head on America's chest as America's arms came around him. It felt good to be in America's arms at last, it felt right.

America let England rest on his chest let his arms go around his best friend. Savoring the feeling for as long as he could before he had to let go. Because he did have to let go. Because as right as this felt, as much as he wanted to stay like this with him forever, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't love England, He did. The problem was that he loved him too much, too much to put him through this. England was fragile. He liked to think of himself as a strong nation, and his nation was strong. It was his feelings and his heart that was breakable. He had hurt England once already, had seen the hurt in his face when America had defeated him in the Revolutionary War. He knew he couldn't hurt England like that again. He needed someone strong who could stand with him through what was to come.

"I love you England" he said softly pulling England's face up and kissing him lightly.

"Oh America I love you" England sighed looking up into the sky blue eyes. There was sadness there and England wanted to be the one to take it away. To see it replaced by happiness.

Suddenly America stepped back. England looked at him quizzically, why had he pulled back? Why did he look like he was struggling?

"England I love you so much" America said softly "But we can't do this".

England struggled to comprehend what America was saying. All he could manage was "Why?".

"WHY!?" He yelled, not caring that he was losing his temper. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" he screamed.

"I do" America said simply "I love you so much. But look how bad it hurts after just one kiss. I can't do this. I can't hurt you, not again."

"IT'S TOO LATE" he yelled. " I WILL BE HURT! Because you're not here!"

"Damn it England" he yelled "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I love you but I can't."

"I can't! Don't you get it?!" America screamed shaking him trying to make him understand. " I can't see you hurting, it tears me apart!"

"No you don't get it." He screamed " It doesn't matter if you love me or not. I can't live without you." "Do you know what I do on your birthday" he asked in a shaky voice.

America was stunned. "What? What do you do?" America asked apprehensively.

"I drink" England said softly " I drink until I black out or go on a rage and hurt someone. Someone always ends up in the hospital, either me or someone else. Someone always gets hurt."

"STOP" America screamed at the top of his lungs "JUST STOP! You think drinking yourself to death is going to do anyone any good? can't you see that it's useless!? Can't you just move on!"

"I can't you don't get it!" England yelled "It's you, you are the one thing that makes me who I am!"

America turned to walk away because there was no way he would win this. Then all of a sudden he found himself staring at the ceiling.

England didn't know what had prompted him to do it, but he had kicked America in the back of the knee. He didn't know what had made him do it. He just couldn't stand to see America walk out of his life.

"I'm sorry" England said softly "I just got so angry"

"YOU JERK!" America yelled from the floor, in too much pain to get up. Instead he wrapped his arm around England's leg and pulled, causing him to be jerked to the ground.

Managing to sit up at last he stood, wincing at the pain in his leg, and slapped England. "Get a hold on your life. You don't need me, you need help.

"I'm sorry America. I've failed you again" England said softly as America walked out the door.

* * *

**Ok so I often do side stories, as I have millions of ideas. Helped along by my bff Elizabeth. So if you guys message me I will do a one shot for you! :) Also chapter 5 is halfway done so it shouldn't take so long next time, thanks for being patient with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this one is a little short but it's a teaser for next chapter which is going to be awesome. Caution: Implications of adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**

* * *

"No England" America whispered as he stared at England covered in blood laying on the ground, dying. " I never wanted to hurt you England!" He sobbed. Hating himself for what he had done, he ran.

Walking away from England's house America remembered the Revolutionary War. He hadn't wanted to hurt England then either. It seemed that no matter what he did he would always be hurting his best friend. That was why he had to walk away. He did love him, despite the fighting and the tears. It just hurt to see him cry. And so he resolved to stay friends and help him as much as possible without making it complicated.

Pulling his head out the clouds and dreams of a relationship with England, one without fighting. He tried to focus on what he needed to do. He thought of what he had told England. He had to him he needed someone stronger, someone who could help him deal with what he was going through. That left Russia and Belarus. He decided to go to go out before trying to deal with either of them.

America got in his car and drove to a bar intending to forget his problems and drown his sorrows in a good amount of liquor. As he drove to his favorite bar he thought about calling one of his friends to drink with him but he decided he wanted to be alone.

He walked in the bar and looked around before realizing none of his friends were there. Sighing he sat down at the bar and signaled the bartender. The whiskey burned his throat on the way down. It filled him with a fire that felt good. He looked around for someone to talk to. At that moment a girl walked up to him.

"Hey cutie" she said smiling at him "Why are you here?"

America stared at the girl. She looked familiar but America, being very drunk, couldn't figure out. She had long brown, almost black, hair that was tied back and she was wearing a beautiful and revealing dress.

America was Bisexual so looking at the girl immediately made him hot. He was very drunk. Finally his brain processed what she had asked him.

"Lookin' for you gorgeous" he said drunkenly pulling her towards him "Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" he said smiling at her.

Seeing that America was very drunk and depressed, decided to have some fun with him. She sat down on his lap and kissed his ear, before whispering softly "Anything for you handsome".

She ordered a virgin Mojito, wanting to fully enjoy messing with America. She sipped her drink as she flirted with America, teasing him and driving him crazy. She told him she liked him before pushing him away, only to lean down and kiss him softly moments later. She hinted about a boyfriend, giggling when he angrily declared "Who is he I'll beat his ass". Before saying that she didn't really have a boyfriend, laughing as she watched his face transform from angry to confused.

"I thought... but..." he stuttered drunkenly. She laughed "Aw honey, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't just some drunken whore to you" she said running her hands through his hair.

"Baby you're much more than that" he said huskily pulling her down for a kiss

Despite the fact that she knew she wasn't gonna stay with America she let herself kiss him. She craved touch, the touch of a man. America was really hot, considered one of the hottest nations, and he was an extremely good kisser. She had heard rumors that he was great in bed too. She wanted to find out just how good he really was.

When she pulled away for air she nipped his ear before whispering hotly, "I want you"

The combination of her bite and what she said almost made America groan with pleasure, he had been waiting for her to ask. Because even drunk, he would never do anything to hurt a woman.

Setting her on her feet, he paid the tab before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car. He opened her door and waited for her to get in before closing it and quickly making his way around the driver's side. He wanted to get back to his apartment and lose himself in this woman.

* * *

**Ok so this was my teaser. Any guesses who the girl could be. The first one to guess it gets a special prize, which I will message them about.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

So I don't think anyone guessed... This chapter is about Vietnam and America! YAY RANDOMN! Sorry it took so long, my computer had a meltdown. ENJOY!

WARNING: EXTREME SMUT, very descriptive

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters :P

* * *

The girl sitting in America's passenger seat was a mystery, and a torturous one. He still didn't know what her name was or if she was country or human. All he knew was that her rubbing small circles on his inner thigh while he was driving was VERY distracting.

"Ngh" America moaned "stop I'm trying to drive"

"I know" She said.

America pulled her hand away and drove, perhaps faster than he should have, trying to get home before she could distract him anymore.

But somehow her other hand found his inner thigh and started tracing patterns, making him moan again.

He managed to get home without crashing or pulling off the road. As soon as the car stopped he opened the door and picked up the girl.

He couldn't control himself, why couldn't he control himself. He was usually not rough with women. Always trying to respect them, as he had been raised to do.

Maybe it was the way she was now playing with his earlobe. The girl certainly knew her way around his body. How she could get at him so easily was still a mystery like the rest of her.

He carried her upstairs to his bedroom and no sooner had he set her on the bed, she flipped him. America found himself staring up at her through a curtain of her hair.

She straddled him before bending down and kissing him gently on the lips.

"You're mine now" she said pulling away quickly. Leaving America's head spinning.

She got up and searched through his drawers before finding his secret hiding spot. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold and several other things.

She climbed back onto the bed, straddling him again. "I will make you beg" she whispered.

She kissed him hard, forcing her tongue into his mouth, dominating him. She kissed him, toyed with him, until he couldn't breathe. Before pulling back abruptly. Then while he was still catching his breath she pulled his shirt off, pushed his hands up over his head and handcuffed him to the headboard. He tried to reach up to grab her but couldn't.

She bent down before whispering softly in his ear " I told you I would win", before kissing him hard.

America knew her, her voice, her attitude, her looks. Why couldn't he think?

She kissed him leaving his head spinning, then blindfolded him.

She let her hands roam his body, her lips following. Kissing, teasing, torturing America.

"Ngh" America moaned as she hit his spot. "Please!" he moaned as she slowly undid his pants.

"I told you I would make you beg" she said pulling off his boxers, letting Florida spring up.

She took off his blindfold, then slowly undid her shirt. He was still handcuffed, and she was torturing him.

She bent over him, "Want a taste?" she asked her voice rough.

"Ngh, yes" America moaned.

Vietnam wanted to get pleasure as well as fun, so she positioned herself above him, moaning when he took her into his mouth.

"America" she moaned, rubbing his erection.

"Ngh" he moaned, moving his mouth to her other nub.

She shuddered before pulling herself up. She left a trail of hot kisses down his body, finally kissing his tip.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned

She took all of him into her mouth, deep throating him, taking pleasure in his warmth as much as his moans.

She pulled off him, pumping and squeezing him until he came, then licking his tip. His erection started to harden again. She slowly moved back onto him torturing him with her tongue, until his erection was hard again.

She then unscrewed the cap of the lube, picking up the vibrator she shoved it into herself, moaning. As she did this she lubed up her fingers, inserting one finger into his opening. She rubbed until she found his sweet spot. She added another finger, scissoring them. Rubbing his spot occasionally. She then added the third finger pressing against his spot and rubbing him. She rubbed hard, they moaned together. Her still having the vibrator inside her.

After a few minutes she took out the vibrator and inserted it into him, turning up the vibration.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, coming again. His erection springing right back up.

She removed the vibrator, lubing up his erection. She positioned herself over him, sliding down slowly. She kissed him before starting to rock her hips, setting the pace. He bucked under her, reaching up to suck her breasts once again.

It felt good being inside her, having her in his mouth and on top of him. He pushed hard.

"AMERICA!" she moaned loudly.

He rocked harder, and she rocked with him. He pushed himself deeper into her, she tightened around him. He pulled himself out before completely submerging himself in her. Bucking underneath her he moaned.

Her moans and screams were become closer together, louder and more wild. He was panting hard. She slid herself off him before pushing back on, taking him in to the hilt. She squeezed his sacs as she moaned.

He sucked, bit and played his tongue around her tips. Making her scream again. He was close to coming, but he didn't want to be outside her yet. So he controlled himself. He played with her, as she fondled him. They both panted hard. She took one finger and inserted it into him again, rubbing his sweet spot.

She enjoyed feeling him tighten around her finger. So she added another. Moaning as he tensed again, moaning as he did.

She wondered how he had gone so long without coming. He was remarkable, working hard even though he was on bottom.

She was moaning uncontrollably now. She was incredibly hot and wet.

America thrust into her hard, enjoying her cavern. Pulling out a bit before going back in, enjoying her pleasure. She brushed against his spot. He knew he couldn't control himself much longer.

"I hope you don't mind" he said looking up at her, flushed. Before he came he moaned one last time.

Right before he came Vietnam undid the handcuffs. When he came she moaned in pleasure as his warmth filled her.

She rolled off him, kissing him before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

There I'm done! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I was having trouble writing this story so me and my friend swapped chapters. Thanks for the awesome chapter Izzy! (coin1996)

Sorry I haven't updated much guys, a combination of writers block and A new job has kept me away. More chapters soon!

~Angie

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters

* * *

The light shone it though the window causing America to stir. The light in face was what confused him. His bed didn't face a window. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room. America yawned and noticed he was handcuffed to the bed. He thought for sure he was uncuffed last night so how on earth was he cuffed again. The shower was running and he smiled as he thought about Vietnam. Her long silky hair, her pale skin, those gold eyes. He loved her yes, America fell for the girl and he was lucky enough to sleep with her. Heck! She rode him! America smiled and closed his eyes. He couldn't get up much less dressed while he was handcuffed to the bed.

After about ten minutes the bathroom door opened and Vietnam came out dressed with a smirk on her face. She looked at America and laughed at him.

"Oh America you look so vulnerable." Vietnam laughed. America rolled his eyes at her and smiled to her.

"Alright babe you had you're fun uncuff me." America laughed. Vietnam shook her head at this point and smiled to him.

"Nope. I'm not done." she stated and walked over to him. America raised an eye brow and Vietnam pulled the sheets off the naked American. America blushed a bit but laughed out of nervousness. He wasn't sure what she was doing but it was kind of a turn on.

"Really what you gonna do?" America asked raising an eye brow. The long blacked haired girl laughed at this and pulled out her camera. America looked at her with a confused look and she took a picture of his face. He was lost and really confused.

"This will make a nice picture for my book. You're number what now? Oh yes forty two." Vietnam smiled and picked up her bag taking a picture of America's naked body. "Now you be a good boy and wait there for some one to uncuff you." She gave him a devil's smile and took the money he had in his wallet before she left him cuffed and moneyless to the bed. America didn't know what to do or what to say. Jus then his phone went off. He looked to the side table and sighed. How was he to get his phone if he was cuffed. The it hit him! America moved up a bit and shifted his arm so that he was close to getting his phone. He was so close. His shoulder was now pushing to the bar of the bed and it hurt like crazy. He just got his phone in his hand when it slipped and fell to the floor. The poor american let out a sigh and then looked up confused.

"Wait? I have like super strength what is wrong with me?" America asked as he pulled on the cuffs. He then yanked and the bar broke in half. He was thankful for wooden beds. He looked at the bent cuffs then the broken bed before he realised he was played. He! America! the hero! Was played! Played! America sat up and got his phone. He had noticed he had missed a call from France and gave a confused look. Why France of all people? America sighed and sat his phone on that side table so he could start to get dressed and find the key to get the broken cuffs off himself.

After about an hour of trying to find said key America was dressed and on his way back home. What should he care. Like really what should he care! He was played! Vietnam was just stupid for playing him! That girl could have a wonderful life with any one but no she just has to play him. Really what was she thinking playing the self proclaimed hero like that. Rain started to pour down on the streets and America looked around. He could see every one running and trying to find some kind of shelter. He smiled at the little kids that hid under their parents away from the evil rain. Even when it rained America thought back to the night he and England fought. He wanted independence and England didn't want to give it. America had won and left England out in the rain and mud that night. America looked out the window and noticed a long-haired platinum blond walking down the road. He was kind of shocked at this and moved up to the driver.

"Hey dude do you mind pulling over right there for a sec?" he asked. The man nodded and America waited a second before he opened the door to come face to face with Belarus. She was wet from head to toe and looked mad. "Belarus what are you doing here?" America asked. Belarus scoffed and looked away from him.

"I was looking for my dear brother but I had lost him three blocks back." she stated. America moved to the side and patted the seat inside of the taxi.

"I'm on my way home. Come back with me. You can take a shower and I can dry you're clothes." America smiled.

"Why are you being nice?" Belarus asked a bit shocked.

"Well dude I'm the hero." America smiled. It was forced who was he kidding he couldn't even help him self. Belarus nodded and got in the cab. America closed the door and smiled at her. She could tell the smiles were forced that's why she went with him. "Alright driver dude to my house!" America laughed. The driver nodded and started back to America's house. Belarus looked to America and she felt her heart hurt. America was in pain and she of all people knew so. So why on earth wouldn't he come to her?

To Be Continued...

* * *

As I said in the beginning credit for this chapter goes to coin1996. you guys should read some of her stories, They're awesome!  
I'll be done with my job in a few days and I will have more time to write!


End file.
